voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Liar! Office Deception Minor Characters
A list of supporting and antagonistic characters in the game Liar! Office Deception. General Chika Funaki Chika Funaki (LOD).jpg A young co-worker who admires you. She previously worked with you before you were transferred to the D-Team. She gives you information on ‘TwinkleTwinkle’ who posts office gossip on social media. She later reappears on other liar routes and gives you hints about what kind of liar you are going to expose. Taichi Minami Taichi Minami (LOD).jpg Your former boyfriend who slept with your best friend. You met him as a client for Tsuchiya Printing and dated him for three months. Unlike your exes, Taichi is attracted to how you’re dedicated to your job. He was approached by Sakurako and he turned her down but ended up sleeping with her due to being drunk. When you confront him, he’s very agitated and tries to deny the affair but ends up admitting it. You dump him when he brushes off the cheating as nothing and loves you better. He later tries to reconcile with you and regrets sleeping with Sakurako, but you want nothing more to do with him (because he cheated and you’re too busy with the Olympics project). He has a butt fetish in which why he's initially drawn to you, much to your shock. When the coworkers hear this, they call him an ass man much to Taichi's horror and regret now that he realized his butt fetish sabotaged his career and ran off crying. Sakurako Kaneyama Sakurako Kaneyama (LOD).jpg Screenshot 20170614-170044.png Your former best friend who’d slept with your boyfriend. She puts on a sweet façade, but really is a conniving and two-faced woman who wants what others have. She’s jealous of you and tries everything to make your life miserable, but you’re determined to put her in her place with the Olympics project. It’s revealed that she and her father were bribed by Daito to be spies and then tries to use her looks on Media Act's president to save herself and slander you. She’s humiliated when her makeup washes off, revealing her true face that matches her ugly heart. Atsushi Takahashi Atsushi Takahashi (LOD)-0.jpg Your coworker who can be a bit obnoxious among his colleagues, but isn’t mean-spirited. He has an obvious a crush on Sakurako, despite having his own girlfriend. He later transfers back to Information Systems and helps you in investigating your stalker. Mr. Kaneyama Mr. Kaneyama (LOD).jpg Screenshot 20170614-170103.png Sakurako’s father who’s the managing director of Media Act. He’s despised by all of the employees for he treats them horribly (i.e. firing them if he doesn’t like them and sexually harassing the women). Mr. Kaneyama and his daughter often give you and the D-Team a difficult time, especially you since you're the team leader. It was later revealed that Mr. Kaneyama and his daughter were bribed by Daito to be spies and then tries to throw Keisuke under the bus, which doesn’t sit well with the president. After he’s fired, he’s humiliated when his toupee flies off. Old Man Old Man (LOD).jpg 20170616 183217.png A janitor who uses mop divination and predicts that you are going to work with ten co-workers, but only one of them is the one who you can really trust. You brush it off at first but after you expose the first liar, you start to believe in his predictions. He then warns you about a backstabbing traitor in your team. It's revealed that he's the CEO of Media Act (as well as the father of the president and grandfather of Keisuke) and the one who made you in charge of the D-Team instead of the Kaneyamas like you originally thought. James James (LOD).jpg Your pet cat who loves getting your attention. He loves food and will tear something up if he smells his favorite soup brand. You see him as the most handsome cat (though most people disagree). You named him after the character James Bond. He's scared of new people but he warms up to Keisuke and Kohei. Female Groomer Female Groomer (LOD).jpg The owner of a new pet salon that just opened by your place. You take James to her salon since your usual one is booked up. While she’s professional, she reminds you of Sakurako (particularly when she’s scoffed at your cat’s name) but does an excellent job grooming James. She had five boyfriends, all of whom worked at the salon, and her affairs nearly got her and you assaulted by one of the employees she slept with and her salon went out of business. Male Groomer 1 Male Groomer 1 (LOD).jpg One of the men working at the new pet salon who’s dating the owner. When he realizes his coworker is dating the owner as well, he demands her to tell them who she loves, but she states that she was only having fun. This makes him enrage and goes after her and you (since you’re in his path) with a pair of scissors. Luckily, he trips and doesn’t hurt anybody but accidentally makes James partially bald, much to your horror. Male Groomer 2 Male Groomer 2 (LOD).jpg A tall man from the new pet salon who’s also dating the owner. When he realizes his coworker is dating the owner as well, he demands her to tell them who she loves, but she states that she was only having fun. When his coworker starts to assault the owner and you, he hightails out without concern except himself. Taguchi Taguchi (LOD).jpg A woman from the P.R. department who’s having a sexual affair with Daikichi. She’s completely in love with him, while Daikichi only sees her as someone he can hook up with. However, he later regrets sleeping with her due to her obsessive behavior. She sees herself as his girlfriend and so she checks his phone when he’s not looking and sends you a text to stay away from him. It was that message that helped you deduce that Daikichi was sleeping around. Dame Dame (LOD).jpg Dame is the longest serving employee in Media Act, she currently works at Accounting Department and up to date with the office gossip. Being in the Media Act for so long, she's commonly referred as Dame but no one knows her name. She gives you a warning that someone on your team could possibly have another job and that if the company finds out, it’ll be the end for you and your team. Midori Hamatani Party Girl (LOD).jpg Chisa’s classmate from middle school and a member of Merry K. She meets up with Chisa and takes advantage of her loneliness to get her to join Merry K and sell their products. Number Three Party Boy (LOD).jpg A member of Merry K and part of Chisa’s circle of ‘friends’. Midori and him threw a lavish party for you and try to get you buy Merry K products, which you decline. Old Lady Old Lady (LOD).jpg A frail old woman that you helped in a convenience store. She’s a habitual stealer for the store clerk knows her all too well and she tries to steal the tuna you picked up for her. Shuto Matsuki Shuto Matsuki (LOD).jpg A famous soccer player who’s a part in your project. Your teammates Guy and Reina are huge fans of him, much to your embarrassment. He’s very pleasant and easy going to work with, but he was quite curt with you when his watch was stolen. Apparently, that watch was a present from his mother and he wears it so much that he forgets to take it off for shoots. Mr. Matsumiya Mr. Matsumiya (LOD).jpg An employee from Media Act’s biggest rival, Daito, who’s been getting your data from the spies working at Media Act. He’s very smug and resorts to dirty methods of stealing his rival’s data to win the contract instead of using their own work. Olympic Committee Olympic Committee (LOD).jpg A member that judges the projects between Media Act and Daito; however, since you claim Daito stole your team’s project and Daito claim their project is original, he gives both companies a chance to redo the project and present it in one month. Manicurist Clerk (LOD).jpg A nail technician that customized a special design for Reina’s nails. Her nail colors help you deduce the evidence the spy left in the data room. Father Father (LOD).jpg Your cheerful and energetic father. He comes to Tokyo to attend a wedding of a relative in Tokyo and you offer to take him around to sightsee. Someone snapped a photo of you and him and emailed it to all employees with false accusations that you’re in an affair, much to your shock and anger. Owner Owner (LOD).jpg He owns the café that May often goes to. You and May went there during your lunch break and you find out May has a crush on him. Host Host (LOD).jpg A host on a red light district that you went to when you were tailing Mr. Matsumiya to find out who the spy is. He later tried to grab you because he thought that you were interested at entering his host club. Large Man Large Man (LOD).jpg The guy who the spy bump in, while you were chasing the spy. He later holds a piece of evidence, a red-stained mark from the spy that he bump in. After pointing out the stain on his shirt, he thought that you were cool after investigating him. Plastic Surgeon Plastic Surgeon (LOD).jpg A college buddy of yours who is a plastic surgeon. She helped you narrow down who the spy is, by editing the baby photo evidence that you had and predicted what's the baby going to look like in the future. The President Screenshot 20170614-165822.png The president of Media Act who’s the father of Keisuke and the son of the fortunetelling janitor. You and Keisuke reveal to him who the spies were, including the Kaneyamas, and he fires them. At a special ceremony, he introduces his son to the company and presents you an award for winning the contract. "More Coming Soon..." Trivia *Sakurako is the only character with a breast bounce animation. *This is the second game where the MC has a pet cat. *Like Liar Uncover the Truth, the minor characters have the same art style as the main characters; however, many of these characters are nameless. *Merry K is likely based on the real-life cosmetic company Mary Kay that’s rumored to be a cult. Category:Liar! Office Deception Category:Liar! Office Deception Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters